


But I craved it still.

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Alternate Universe-Underfell, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person, Character Study, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus remembers all to vividly why he stopped sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I craved it still.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in first person because I thought that did the trick best. Papyrus's point of view. Alright, so, this was done on my free time this time. I am oddly proud of this?

It happened when I was a foolish, terrified adolescent.

My sleep was plagued with chronic night terrors. What they were about matters not at all, and I don't remember anyway.

I succumbed so greatly to my fear that I showed in my waking hours that I was scared, making me, and Sans in turn, easy pickings. The power hungry gazes we got, they agitated us greatly. Soon enough, we fought back. That was the first time I gained a Level Of ViolencE, the first time I'd gained Execution Points.  Sans was satisfied with just being safe at that point. He always was satisfied with just barely scraping by.

But I was not satisfied. When we killed them, when I finally reached LOVE 2, I finally understood the allure of power. That safety, that security, that reassurance, that respect...I finally understood why LOVE was such a big deal. I began to crave it.

It was that moment that I decided to hone my skills. Instead of sleeping, I trained. Instead of idling, I studied combat. I was challenged by someone stronger, and the fool fell quickly. But I craved it still. So I began to challenge those more powerful than me. But I craved it still. Eventually, I joined the royal guard.

...

...

...

But I craved it still.

I don't know how long I will crave power.

All I know is that ever since I got my first taste of power, I haven't craved sleep since.


End file.
